


Batgirl and Robin vs. the Sandman

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Batgirl is the billionaire orphan (Barbara Wayne) and has been fighting crime since she turned 18. She is now around 25 or so (costume the same as in the 60′s series played by Yvonne Craig). Robin is her partner and Dick Grayson is her ward. He’s 18 still. They’re closer in age so Dick Grayson really doesn’t do public appearances with Barbara Wayne. He basically goes to school and lives at the house. The cover story is that Barbara took in the orphan Grayson since she had money and space and people speculate that the two are a secret couple but despite their attraction for each other, they aren’t. Robin's costume is also the same as the classic 60's version (minus the tights of course!)This Dynamic Duo has their own encounter with the Sandman...





	Batgirl and Robin vs. the Sandman

It’s night in the city’s warehouse and manufacturing district. One light shoots through the skylight of a building long past closing time. On the roof of that building are Gotham’s protectors: Batgirl and her sidekick Robin, the Boy Wonder. They’re peeking at the activity below.

“Hmmm...just as I suspected,” Batgirl says as Robin looks over at her. She points out a particularly conspicuous individual, wearing a fur coat and wielding a scepter of some sort.

“Now that is fishy, I wonder who that is,” Robin ponders.

“That’s no normal nightwatchman. It’s the Sandman. I put him away a few years back before you and I started our little partnership. Don’t underestimate him. He may look like a harmless old man, but he’s very tricky...and he may be out for revenge on me,” Batgirl warns. He and two henchmen are moving boxes around and opening them.

“Well now he has to deal with twice the force of just!” Robin says, pounding a fist into his other gloved hand.

Batgirl smiles at her sidekick. “That’s the spirit, but promise you’ll be careful.”

“Let’s go in and grab him!” Robin says, getting ready to leap up, but Batgirl puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Quietly, Robin. Let’s not lose the element of surprise,” she instructs.

Robin nods, placing his gloved hands on his bare thighs. Batgirl fumbles in her utility belt and quickly undoes the latch on the skylight.

“Help me move this, quietly,” Batgirl whispers, grabbing one side. Robin nods and starts lifting the skylight with her, his toned arms bulging at the weight.

“C’mon, it’s not too far to the floor. Let’s find out what my old adversary is up to,” Batgirl says. Robin follows Batgirl through the skylight as the duo leaps through and lands on the floor in standard heroic poses. The Sandman and his two goons jump back, startled.

“Time to head to jail, Sandman,” Robin says confidently.

“A mattress factory suits you, Sandman! What’s the scheme this time? Looking for lost change under the sheets?” Batgirl asks mockingly. Robin smiles at the wit and gives a death stare to the two goons.

“Well, if it isn’t my old friend, Batgirl! I see you’ve picked up a boy toy...what’s his name? Batboy?” Sandman mocks back.

Robin grinds his teeth in anger. “I’m Robin, the Boy Wonder, you fiend!” Robin yells, throwing up his fists.

“Well you got the boy part right,” Sandman continues to mock as he snaps his fingers and four more goons rush out. Robin spins around to see them surrounded.

“Holy ambush, Batgirl!” Robin says. 

Sandman steps back as his forces move in on the duo. Robin charges the nearest goon and starts taking him on.

“Six to two? Pretty uneven odds, right Robin?” Batgirl says as she begins fighting.

Robin sends two flying. “Only four, Batgirl,” he responds with a confident smile. Batgirl delivers a quick uppercut to the face of the nearest thug and a roundhouse kick to another, sending him flying. The last two are trading punches with the Boy Wonder on the other side of the room.

“Now we’re down to two! Keep them busy, Robin! I’m going after the Sandman,” Batgirl calls out.

As she rushes after Sandman alone, all of the goons suddenly get up and rush Robin, but Batgirl doesn’t notice. 

“So hard to find good help these days, isn’t it Sandy?” Batgirl says with a smirk. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” he says, returning her smile and gesturing towards the other side of the room. Robin is being held by each arm by two henchmen while the other four take body blows on his stomach. Robin’s eyes are half-closed as his young body takes a brutal beating.

“Robin! No!” Batgirl yells. Sandman wastes no time. He quickly pulls out a handful of white sand and thrusts it into Batgirl’s face. It seems to swirl around her. “Smells...so funny...”

The henchmen halt their assault on Robin to look at Batgirl and Robin raises his head when the blows stop. Batgirl walks forward on uneasy steps toward Robin, the room beginning to spin.

“Batgirl!” Robin yells.

“Hard to...focus...Robinnnnnn,” Batgirl trails off as she drops to one knee and then collapses to the ground.

“You fiend! What did you do to her?!” Robin yells, struggling against the two henchmen holding him but not coming close to breaking their strong hold.

“Oh, nothing too serious. Just a little knockout sand,” Sandman replies. He walks over and kicks Batgirl’s body lightly. She rolls onto her back, completely unconscious.

“Get away from her!” Robin yells.

“Pick her up, boys. I’ve a plan for these two young heroes I’ve snared,” Sandman commands. The goons pick up Batgirl and hold her next to Robin who’s still being held. Her head is slumped forward onto her chest. “I must say I’ve dreamed of this moment, my revenge against you for putting me away all those years ago,” Sandman says to the unconscious heroine. “How splendid that the instrument of your destruction is standing next to you.”

Robin looks at Sandman with a furrowed brow, totally confused. He says nothing but continues to struggle against the henchmen holding him. Sandman advances towards the Boy Wonder, pulling out a greenish sandy powder.

“No chirping out of this little bird? We’ll see about that,” Sandman says as he blows the powder into Robin’s face. The two goons holding the hero stay clear of the tiny cloud. Robin breathes it in, head swaying from side to side. 

“What...what...wha....wha....w....” Robin says as his mind starts to go. He feels compelled to obey the Sandman. His word is his command. The hero’s eyes go blank, he stops resisting, and his muscles relax.

“That’s it, breathe it all in, Robin,” Sandman says. The thugs let go of the boy’s arms and they fall limply to his sides. “Very nice. You are now completely under my control.” Sandman smiles at the helpless hero.

Robin stares at the Sandman, ready for his command.

“You will obey me without question,” Sandman says.

“Yes master,” Robin replies. Sandman laughs and points to a nearby chute that leads to a larger machine. Above the chute is a sign labeled “Mattress Creator”.

“Let’s just see how loyal you are: take your sleepy partner from my two henchmen there and shove her into this chute,” Sandman commands.

“Yes, master,” Robin replies. He grabs Batgirl’s limp body and picks her up newlywed style. His arms are not big, but they’re toned and they bulge out slightly as he carries her across the room. Batgirl’s head rolls as they move, her feet in her heeled boots dangling. Robin puts his partner onto the chute and then pushes her through. Batgirl disappears from the room as Robin turns to face the Sandman.

“Excellent work, lad. Your...former...partner is now in a bed of wool, soft and warm. Let’s do something about that,” Sandman says. He points to a control panel with an OFF/ON switch. “Pull that switch and the beautiful Batgirl will become sewn into a mattress! She’ll no doubt suffocate long before anyone finds her, but if we’re lucky she’ll wake up just in time to find out her fate. One can hope at any rate. Pull the switch to ON, Robin.”

Without hesitation, Robin pulls the switch and turns the machine on. There’s the sound of gears and pinions starting to move both inside and outside the room.

“How fitting, Batgirl gave me quite a few nights uncomfortable rest in the state jail. I wonder how her final slumber will be!” Sandman laughs. He gestures for Robin and his henchmen to follow him out of the room. 

The Sandman leads Robin to the central control room of the plant. Several people are deeply sleeping, no doubt early victims. He pulls up a chair and commands Robin to sit in it. It has armrests and no wheels. Robin sits down quickly and obediently.

“Tie him up, boys,” Sandman orders.

Robin doesn’t resist as the henchmen move in. The henchmen secure Robin’s ankles tightly together with rope. They then bind Robin again at his bare thighs, then tie each of his arms behind him and work the rope up around his neck. If he tries to break free, he might choke to death. They finally tie his slim torso to the chair, securing him in place. Sandman stands before him, smiling appreciatively. Robin doesn’t move a muscle, still under his control.

“So, what’s your story, boy? You partnered up with Batgirl?” he asks curiously. 

“Yes, master,” Robin replies.

“What are you...her sex toy or something?” Sandman asks with a smirk, the henchmen chuckling.

“No, master, I’m her sidekick. We’re partners,” Robin replies.

“Partners, eh? Nothing more?” Sandman asks, chuckling as well. “You haven’t wished it could be something more?”

“At times, yes I have. She’s really attractive in that full, purple, skin-tight costume, showing off every curve of her body. Those heeled boots, purple/gold cape, and the way she puts her hands on her voluptuous hips,” Robin says as the goons break down in laughter.

“And she’s never made any advances on you, eh?” Sandman asks.

“No, none that I know of, although I have seen her steal a look every now and then when I’m changing,” Robin says.

Sandman chuckles again. “Well, here’s the thing, boy. Batgirl has a nasty habit of surviving anything I throw at her. Chances are she’s already figured out some way to free herself from becoming a permanent bedbug. She stole part of my life from me. You’re going to help me steal part of hers, but I think you’ll find it to be mutually beneficial.”

Robin nods his masked head slowly.

“I’m going to leave you here tied up for her to find. When she does, I want you to act perfectly normal. We overpowered you, tied you up, and made our getaway. Get her to take you back to the Batcave. Tell her you’re tired, hurt, or whatever it takes. Once you’re there and her guard is let down,” Sandman produces a tiny vial of blue sandy powder, “I want you to blow this into her face. Make sure she gets a good whiff of it. It’ll put her body, but not her mind, completely under your control. First, you’ll contact me at this frequency,” he says, putting a piece of paper along with the vial in Robin’s utility belt. “Then, you’ll remove any defenses of the Batcave and allow us to enter. We need a new base of operations. Yours should do if it’s half as amazing as the stories I’ve heard. Once you’ve done that, well, she’s yours until we arrive. Do whatever you want to her shy of having actual sex. I wish to be there to witness that particular humiliation. Her body will obey you, no matter how much she protests.”

“Yes, master, very good,” Robin replies.

“Once we’ve assumed control of your vaunted base, I’ll determine what to do with the both of you,” Sandman finishes.

“Yes, master,” Robin replies.

Sandman touches Robin’s cheek. “Excellent, boy. We’ll be expecting your call,” Sandman says as Robin nods his head. 

Sandman and his goons quickly make their getaway leaving Robin tied to the chair. He doesn’t move as the ropes are too well tied and he doesn’t want to risk his neck. He waits for Batgirl for a considerable amount of time before hearing some sort of crash. Then there’s the sound of approaching footsteps: high heels. Robin starts his pretend struggle.

“Help! In here!” Robin cries.

Batgirl emerges into the control room, disheveled and with bits of wool clinging to her purple costume.

“Robin!” she yells, rushing over and beginning to untie her sidekick. “What happened?”

“They overpowered me, tied me up and made their escape. I thought you were a goner!” Robin says.

“I almost was! Fortunately my allergy to wool broke Sandman’s hold on me,” Batgirl says. Robin laughs at the irony as she finishes untying him.

“I’m really sore from the beating they gave me, so we should head back to the Batcave,” Robin says, rubbing his neck with his green glove and stretching and groaning. 

Batgirl helps Robin to his feet, dusting the last of the wool from her costume. “I think we may have to chalk this up as a teachable moment, Robin.”

“Indeed, Batgirl, indeed,” Robin replies. 

They make their way back to the Batcave via their motorcycles, defeated, but not without hope. Robin smiles to himself as he feels the vial and note in his utility belt. They pull into the cave and park their cycles.

“Hold on, Robin, I’ll set up the x-ray to make sure nothing was broken,” Batgirl says. She starts to fiddle with equipment, her back turned to Robin who pulls out the blue vial. “Can’t believe we were defeated so easily,” she continues to say, still messing with the x-ray.

“Yeah, I know,” Robin replies, creeping up behind her. 

“I mean, I know I told you to be careful of the Sandman, but he’s really upped his game,” she says.

“Does this look swollen to you?” Robin asks, standing directly behind Batgirl. She whirls around to face him. He immediately gives her a face-full of blue dust.

“What? You should be on the...examining...table....” she says, dropping the equipment she was holding as her arms fall to her sides. “Wh...what did you just do?” she asks.

“It’s a special powder Sandman gave me,” Robin replies with a smile.

“I...can’t....move! NO!” she screams.

“It puts your body under my control but you keep your mind,” Robin says.

She tries to move but is only able to move her eyes and speak. “You’re...still under his control?”

“That’s right, Batgirl,” Robin says, smirking a bit. Batgirl stands still as a statue. “Go lie down on that exam table yourself. I’ve got some work to do.”

“Robin, you have to fight him!” she pleads as she walks over the exam table and lies down. He ignores her as he walks over to the radio and main computer. “He’s just using you!” she screams.

“Robin to Sandman, defenses are down. You’re clear to approach,” Robin says into the radio. 

“Good work, boy. We’ll be along shortly,” a voice replies on the other end. 

Robin smiles at Batgirl. “Master is on his way.”

“Robin, you’re stronger than this! You can fight him!” Batgirl continues to say.

“You’re getting really annoying,” Robin says. He puts a piece of duct tape over Batgirl’s mouth. Her protests and cries are now muffled. 

Robin looks over her lean and helpless body lustfully. He runs a gloved hand up her leg, feeling her lean muscles under the purple costume. Batgirl’s eyes go wide and her muffled screams get louder.

“Don’t act like you didn’t want this, Batgirl. I’ve seen how you look at me,” Robin says. He begins to massage her thigh through the purple spandex/leather combination material. He moves his hand around her pelvis area. Batgirl feels a warmth move over her body as Robin touches her.

“This can’t be happening,” Batgirl thinks to herself. “We’re partners. He’s my ward. We were never supposed to...to...”.

Robin runs his hands over her flat stomach, feeling the toned muscles underneath. He runs his hands over her breasts, feeling them through the costume. He wasn’t doing anything too bad. He was waiting for his master. He massages each breast gently as Sandman and his goons walk into the cave. 

Robin turns and faces Sandman, eyes going back to more glazed and monotone. “Welcome to the Batcave, master.”

“Excellent work, boy. And I see you’ve managed to net yourself a rather problematic flying rodent,” he says as Batgirl’s muffled screams continue. Sandman removes the duct tape with a quick rip. “What was that dear?” 

He turns to Robin. “While we re-calibrate and re-tool your equipment, tell your new plaything to meet you over at that sofa over there,” he says, pointing to a rather plush sofa in the leisure corner.

“Yes, master. Batgirl: get up and go sit on the sofa in the corner, now,” Robin commands.

Helplessly, Batgirl complies, rising from the table and walking slowly over to the sofa. She tries to resist every step but cannot.

“You won’t get away with this, Sandman!” Batgirl screams. 

“I already have, Batgirl,” Sandman replies. “Robin, go and sit next to her.”

Robin sits down next to Batgirl, both heroes now on the couch awaiting Sandman’s command. Sandman stands imperiously over the two young crimefighters.

“Ah, Batgirl. Your partner told me a lot about you, about how you like to tease and torment each other, but you’ve never actually sealed the deal, have you?” Sandman asks the heroine. Batgirl looks puzzled.

“I...I would never! We’re a crimefighting duo...nothing more!” Batgirl attests. 

Sandman smiles as he reaches into his coat. “Nothing more? Not for long...” Sandman says as he blows a mist of glittering gold dust around us. It seems to hover in a cloud around us, the light shimmering on and off of it. “This is the Sand of Venus. Anyone caught in this cloud will, well...I see you’ve already found out what it does,” Sandman says with a smile as Batgirl’s gloved hand is on Robin’s bare thigh, caressing it lightly with a finger, feeling the strong muscles beneath the skin. Robin moans quietly.

“N-no! What have you done?! I...I...” Robin says, the previous dust being replaced with the new. He puts a hand on Batgirl’s thigh as well, feeling it up and down.

“You two are going to progressively get more and more into each other...it’ll keep you both busy while we get to work making your base our base,” Sandman says, walking away.

Batgirl continues to run her hand up and down Robin’s thigh. It feels so good, but in her mind she knew she could still fight this influence. Robin, on the other hand, has completely fallen into the Sand of Venus’ influence. He feels up her chest, putting his head on her nearest breast through the uniform. She brings his head up to hers and kisses him, lightly at first, then longer, lingering on his soft lips. She can’t seem to stop kissing him.

Robin removes Batgirl’s cape and throws it across the room as they continue to embrace. His arms slide around her back, going for the zipper that seals her one-piece suit.

“Robin...we...we have to resist...mmmmm...” Batgirl says as she unclasps his golden cape and removes it. 

Robin pulls the zipper down and begins to peel off the tight purple suit, her cowl still intact. He exposes her protective bra underneath and her smooth stomach. He removes her utility belt and throws it over where the cape is. He eventually pulls off her suit, leaving her in just her bra, panties, and cowl. Sandman has turned around to watch the show. Batgirl undoes the red vest and casts it aside before pulling the Boy Wonder’s green shirt off, revealing his smooth, toned chest. She also unclips his belt and removes his gloves. Robin is left in just his mask, briefs, and pixie boots. They are both dimly aware of laughter in the distance as well as the sound of work being done to their computers and equipment.

“I think a little music might help set the mood for you two,” Sandman says. Somewhere, soulful and sexy music begins playing. The criminals had obviously tapped the computers in the cave. 

Batgirl pulls away from Robin and begins swaying her hips left and right. Robin can’t take his masked eyes off of them. He’s wanted this for so long. His head follows the movements back and forth. Batgirl begins dancing for Robin to the beat of the music, her hands gliding over her mostly naked body. Robin’s almost 6″ circumcised cock tents his green briefs much to Sandman’s delight.

“I...I can’t...stop! Curse you, Sandman!” Batgirl says, continuing the strip tease.

“Well, your partner seems to be enjoying the show,” Sandman chuckles as Batgirl turns around, giving the Boy Wonder a nice view of her ass. “Your partner’s costume is very revealing, Batgirl. Why did you choose that for him?”

“He...chose it...truth be told it was always...a distraction...for me...those bare...toned legs...that firm ass in those briefs,” Batgirl says. She begins to touch herself as part of the dance. She bends over at the waist so Robin can see her fingering herself through her purple panties. 

Robin starts breathing harder, hands still at his sides sitting on the couch. His green briefs are tenting so much there are gaps in the briefs where the thigh holes are. Batgirl turns back around, still swaying to the music and smiling at her partner’s pup tent.

“Oh...oh my...Di...I mean Robin,” she says as she pulls her bra straps over her shoulders then reaches behind her. Robin’s masked eyes get wide as Batgirl undoes her bra, letting it fall to the floor. “I...I can’t resist it...resist you...anymore, Robin.” She bends over and gently pulls his green briefs down over his cock and balls, setting them free. 

Before she or Robin can do anything more, Sandman casually walks over. He blows the same blue sand as before into both of their faces, negating the Sand of Venus and placing them both under his power but with their minds their own.

“So now you two see the position you’re in. I’m not quite done with the both of you, not just yet. Get dressed,” he commands. Obediently both heroes don their full costumes.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, Sandman, but you won’t get away with it!” Batgirl says.

“Yeah! We will overcome you!” Robin adds. Batgirl smiles when she sees he’s back on her side.

One of Sandman’s goons comes up to him and whispers something.

“It seems we’re having difficulty decrypting the passwords that ultimately control the Batcave. Give them to me,” he commands.

“Never!” Batgirl says, standing heroically and defiantly. Robin matches her pose. “You may control our bodies, Sandman, but you’ll never break us completely!”

Sandman frowns. “As you’ve seen, I can in fact break your will to resist. It would be all too easy...but not nearly as much fun.”

He quickly produces a small vial of powder and blows it into Batgirl’s face.

“Wh...what have you...what have you done?” She asks.

“It’s quite a potent mix, my dear Batgirl. It turns you into the opposite of what you are. A goody-two-shoes like you should soon become...” Sandman trails off as a wicked grin forces itself across Batgirl’s face.

Robin gulps. “Batgirl, are you ok? Sandman, you fiend!”

Batgirl turns to face Robin. Her face is not a face he’s used to seeing with her. Her eyes are narrowed and an evil smile adorns her face. Robin backs away from her.

“Sandman, darling, did I ever tell you how this little shit became my partner?” Batgirl asks, stepping forward slowly and menacingly.

Robin keeps backing away. “Batgirl, don’t! It’s me, Robin!”

Sandman’s goons are behind the Boy Wonder, patiently waiting for him to back into them. Batgirl steps forward again.

“Thought he was a clever little teen detective...figured out who I was behind this mask,” she says, pounding a fist into a gloved hand.

Robin backs into the goons, each grabbing one of his arms. He struggles but they’re too strong. Sandman is smiling broadly.

“Said he wouldn’t tell anyone if I’d train him. Said he’d keep it our little secret if I’d make him my partner,” she says, stepping forward again, standing right in front of Robin as he’s held in place. “Said he’d always admired me, and wanted to join me in my fight for justice.”

Batgirl stands inches from Robin’s struggling body, smiling. Robin struggles harder, bare leg muscles tensing. Batgirl slams a fist into her partner’s lower chest. Robin cries out in pain. She hit a lot harder than he’d have imagined.

“What are you doing?!” Robin cries out.

“I got careless...he found out who I was behind this mask,” she says, slamming another fist into his stomach.

He buckles under her strong punches.

“Bastard blackmailed me. Said if I didn’t make him my parter,” another punch to Robin’s stomach, “he’d tell everyone who I was.”

Robin coughs and sputters.

“I didn’t have much choice in the matter,” she continues, bringing a knee up and kicking the Boy Wonder hard in the chest while the henchmen continue to hold him. He slumps in their grip but they hold him up, chuckling. “Still, he’s got a nice ass, I figured he’d be fun to play with for awhile.”

Robin’s eyes grow wide in shock. She grabs him by the chin and holds his face up to hers. Robin’s breathing hard.

“Awww, do you want this to end? Just give the nice man the computer password and all this goes away,” Batgirl says, her lips dangerously close to Robin’s.

He jerks his face away. “Never! You’re under his control!”

She smiles wickedly. “Good...” she says.

She goes to work on his body, blow after blow, pounding into his chest, his stomach, his ribs. Robin’s screams echo in the Batcave.

“Stop!! Please!!” he begs. The fight is leaving him. He had no idea she could hit this hard. His teenage body isn’t able to take much more as the screams continue.

“Awww, does it hurt? Want me to stop?” she asks, using a mocking voice.

“Yes! Please!” Robin begs again.

She motions for the thugs to drag Robin over to a table, the same table they used to plan their crimefighting on. The goons lay Robin flat on it as Sandman smiles and watches intently. Batgirl goes to a nearby cabinet and pulls out some rope.

“His cuffs are in the back pocket of his belt. Take the belt off and cuff his hands behind his back,” Batgirl tells one of the henchmen.

One holds Robin down while the other removes his belt and secures his hands behind him. The click of the cuffs sealing his fate. Robin squirms on the table with his hands behind him. Batgirl grabs Robin’s ankles and forces them together. With amazing swiftness she binds his ankles just above his pixie boots. Robin squirms like a fish out of water. She binds his legs at the thigh, running an errant finger over his muscles. Robin shivers at the touch. Finally she runs a crotch rope around his waist and over his cock. Two pieces of rope rest on either side of his cock, and it runs through his legs to be tied in the back.

“Now if I were you, I’d keep my struggling to a minimum, Robin,” she says with a grin. “The more you fidget, the more those ropes around your pretty little bird are going to move...rub against it...maybe get you a little too excited...”

Robin lays perfectly still as the ropes push out his bulge.

“I’d hate to see you soil your uniform, after all,” Batgirl says as Robin stares at her through his mask. She walks to his feet and slowly runs a finger over one of the pixie boots. “Of course, I’m going to make you want to move...”

She pulls off the boot revealing Robin’s bare foot. Setting the boot aside, she smiles seductively and winks as she removes the other boot. Sandman steps closer as Robin’s breathing gets faster and faster.

“This looks quite serious, boy. Your partner really seems to have it in for you,” Sandman mocks.

“You fiend! It’s all your fault!” Robin yells.

“Now, I could be nice about it...she’s under my control, after all. I could just ask her for the password, but I want to hear it from your lips. One word and this all goes away,” Sandman says.

“I’ll never give in!” Robin says defiantly.

“They always want to be noble,” Sandman sighs. “Batgirl, to your work.”

She begins lightly tickling Robin’s bare foot, her fingernails just touching his arch and heel, playfully looking for that one spot. Robin twitches a little as Batgirl begins to giggle.

“Ha ha...I think I found out someone’s ticklish!” she says with glee.

She speeds up on his one foot as Robin starts squirming more, thrashing on the table. The ropes around his cock begin rubbing and the bulge begins to grow. Robin focuses all he can on not squirming. 

“Come on, Robin...I trained you to withstand all kinds of torture...and this widdle biddy bit of tickling is gonna do you in?” Batgirl mocks.

Robin slowly stops squirming, fighting it more and more. Batgirl smiles evilly and brings her other hand to his other foot. Robin twitches a little but not much.

“Sorry, Batgirl, you did train me,” Robin says smiling. She smiles back as Robin’s bulge doesn’t go down but stops growing.

“Yes...I did,” she says as she stops tickling his feet and sits next to his prone body on the table. “Let’s see just how strong your will really is...”

She moves her hand just over his package...not touching it, but moving her fingers in a tickling motion. Robin’s eyes get wide.

“Password?” she asks.

Robin shakes his head determined. “Never.”

She cocks an eyebrow under the cowl as her hand goes down. Robin feels her fingernails tickle his shaft. He shudders and shakes and begins to moan, never having been touched by someone else. She playfully moves it over the head and begins tickling underneath it, through the fabric of his briefs. Robin’s cock grows to its full nearly 6 inches.

“Enjoying this, Robin?” she asks, smiling.

Robin doesn’t respond as she continues, his moans loud and agonizing. 

“C’mon. I’ve seen you looking at me. You think I never noticed those sideways glances when we were both changing?” she asks as Robin closes his eyes trying to fight.

She continues mercilessly tickling, moving her fingers more swiftly. Robin’s breathing gets faster. 

“I bet you’ve dreamed about something like this. Do you? Do you dream about me, Robin?” she asks.

“No...no...I...never...” Robin tries to say.

“Never?” she says, frowning mockingly.

“Ok...maybe once...or twice...please...stop!” Robin begs as Batgirl laughs. “I’m gonna....gonna...”

“All this stops if you give Sandman what he wants. Why, he might even give you what you want,” Batgirl says. 

Robin begins to tense up, getting ready to explode. He knows he’ll be safe as soon as he does. Batgirl pulls down his briefs. She brings her lips to the head of his cock and gives it a little kiss. Robin strains, trying to cum. Batgirl then puts her mouth over his cock and tickles the head with her tongue. Her hands go to his balls and continue tickling. Robin moans louder than ever, barely sensing the henchmen pointing and laughing. He starts thrusting into her mouth, getting closer. She doesn’t move her mouth away, but looks up at Robin’s face and winks. 

Robin’s eyes go wide as he explodes into Batgirl’s mouth, his screams echoing. Batgirl’s eyes go wide as well as she takes his load into her mouth. She stays on his cock, still moving up and down on his. She then moves away, sticking her tongue out at Robin playfully so he can see droplets of his cum in her mouth. Robin breathes hard as she swallows the rest of it.

Robin’s cock begins to soften as his briefs are around his thighs. Batgirl laps up what’s still dribbling out of it before pulling his briefs back up.

“That obviously didn’t work,” she says, frowning. “I guess we’re going to have to get a bit more physical...”

Robin begins to pass out from exhaustion but Batgirl grabs his bulge through the briefs and squeezes hard. 

“Wake up, no nappy time for you!” she says as Robin screams in pain.

She motions to the henchmen.

“Bend him over the table. He’s had a bit of pleasure, now let’s see how he does with pain!” she says wickedly.

Robin’s bare feet hit the floor as he’s bent over the table. One thug holds his head hard down against the table so he can see Batgirl out of the corner of his eye.

“Please...whatever it is...don’t...” Robin pleads as Batgirl pulls out a long, thin rod. He’s seen her use it on criminals. He never thought it’d be used on him.

“I said you had a nice ass, Robin. Now, I’m gonna have some fun with it, unless you tell Sandman what he wants to know,” Batgirl says, brandishing the rod.

“I...won’t...break!” Robin says weakly. 

Batgirl brings the rod down sharply on Robin’s ass. WHACK! Robin screams out in pain.

“Stings a bit, does it?” she laughs. “Have another.” WHACK!

Robin screams again. His briefs provide some protection but not much. WHACK!

“I can keep this up alllll night,” she says.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

The blows continue as do Robin’s screams. He refuses to break. Batgirl pulls down the green briefs, revealing the Boy Wonder’s reddened ass. Robin squirms, still cuffed and held by the henchmen. Batgirl walks away and returns with a tiny hand whip with several tendrils at the end of it. Robin’s face is streaked with tears.

“No lies, Robin, this could do some permanent damage,” she says seriously. “Tell him the password.” 

The henchmen rub Robin’s bare ass as she lets the tendrils tickle his butt.

“I...I....can’t!” Robin says as he starts sobbing.

“I know...turn him around boys!” she says confidently.

The henchmen roughly pick Robin up and turn him around, slamming him back on the table halfway so his legs are dangling off the end and his cock is now exposed. She runs the whip over the soft cock playfully. 

“I did say this thing can do some permanent damage...did you think I was talking about your ass?” she says mockingly. 

“NO!! NO!! OK! OK! I’LL TELL!!” Robin says, shaking. “It’s...WayneB94...” Robin says, breaking down sobbing.

Batgirl nods at Sandman.

“Excellent,” Sandman says. He blows a puff of sand in Batgirl’s face and she collapses to the ground, unconscious. He walks over to Robin. “You’ve been most helpful, boy. And you made a wise decision just now.” He blows a puff of sand in Robin’s face and he, too, is out like a light.

The two young heroes wake up. Robin’s hands are still secured behind his back. He’s barely able to move as he becomes more aware of his surroundings. He’s surrounded by a hard, plastic, see-through tube. He looks out and sees Batgirl in a similar predicament. Both heroes are back in their full costumes. 

“Batgirl!” he screams.

“Robin!” she screams back, indicating she’s no longer under the influence of the sand.

Robin struggles but his hands are secured in their own cuffs. Neither are able to get free. Robin bangs his shoulder against the plastic, testing its strength.

“I’d save my strength, Robin. Those tubes are quite unbreakable. Thanks to your help, we’ve now taken complete control of the Batcave. It is now time to take complete control of you two heroes as well. After all, every bad guy needs a moll and a junior partner,” Sandman says.

“You won’t get away with this!” Robin says, thrashing about in the tube, banging his shoulders and knees against it.

“What are you planning, you fiend?” Batgirl asks.

“Planning? Why a little game, of sorts...” Sandman says. “You may not have noticed, but my henchmen are at the top of those tubes you’re currently trapped in.”

Both heroes look up to see them waving at them, smiling.

“I’m going to ask you some questions and you had better answer them truthfully, or your partner will suffer the consequences,” Sandman continues.

“And just what are those consequences?” Robin asks.

“Between us, I’m hoping you don’t answer them truthfully. For each answer I deem to be a lie, my henchmen will pour a very specific type of sand, each with a different effect, over your partner. You won’t suffer, but your partner? Oh I’m afraid it will be very bad for them. I figured you’d both be too noble to reveal anything if you suffered the consequences, but are you willing to put your partner in peril? Let’s find out. Let’s start with you, boy. Are you in love with your partner?” Sandman asks.

Robin grits his teeth. “No.” Batgirl’s head lowers as she closes her eyes.

“A shame. That isn’t what I was hearing last night out of you,” Sandman says as he nods to the henchman above Batgirl. The henchman carefully sprinkles a reddish sand down into Batgirl’s tube. She begins to squirm and fidget.

“Ahh! It itches! I can’t...I can’t scratch it away!” Batgirl screams. 

Robin slams against his tube again.

“STOP IT! STOP IT!” he demands.

“You could have, boy. If you’d only been honest with me,” Sandman chides. “Now you can only watch as your partner suffers.

Batgirl tries everything, rubbing against the tube, scratching wherever her bound hands will allow. The anguish on her masked face is undeniable. 

“I’m sorry, Batgirl!” Robin cries through tears.

“It’s...ok...Robin...I...uhnnnn....can take it....uhnnnnn,” Batgirl responds.

“Tit for tat, Batgirl. Do you love your partner?” Sandman asks with a grin.

“Of...course...I do. I didn’t...at first...but over time....I’ve thought of us as more than friends...more than partners...” Batgirl says as Robin looks shocked from the revelation.

“You see, Robin? A little truth goes a long way,” Sandman says. “So, next question: what is your secret identity?”

Robin looks at Batgirl with wide eyes, trying to see what she wants him to do. Realizing that Sandman wouldn’t know his name since he wasn’t famous, he took a gamble.

“It’s Dick...Dick Roberts,” Robin says as he hands his head in apparent shame.

“Well, you got the Dick part right, at any rate. We have access to your computer banks. We already know who you both are!” Sandman says triumphantly.

A pale pink sand falls on Batgirl. Robin thrashes in protest in his own tube. He watches in surprise as her costume begins to dissolve. His mouth opens slightly. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you billionaire heiress and corporate tycoon: Barbara Wayne...” says the Sandman with glee.

Her purple costume disappears, her cowl, her cape, her suit, her boots, her belt, her bra, and her panties. Only the cuffs remained.

“You...you monster!” Barbara says, cuffed completely naked in the tube.

Robin can’t help but look at her perfect body, his briefs becoming tight uncontrollably. 

“Oh, you haven’t seen me become a monster, not yet. It was one thing to have the great Batgirl under my control, but now I have a billionaire at my mercy? Why, I may give up crime altogether!” he says confidently.

Batgirl tries to remain defiant despite the indignity. 

“Your turn, Barbara. Ever try and do things...dress inappropriately, for example, or brush against Robin, maybe, in the hopes of turning him on?” Sandman asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“O-of course not! Whatever my feelings are, he’s my ward and I could never...” she starts before Sandman shakes his head. Robin’s heart sinks and he gulps.

A purple sand cascades over Robin. Suddenly he feels very warm inside. His cock becomes firm and erect in an instant, straining against the briefs. Robin moans loudly.

“What have you done to him?!” Barbara demands.

“It’s what YOU did to him, thanks to your lie. His libido just got shoved into overdrive. He’s experiencing the moment every man feels just before he has an orgasm. However, he will not be able to cum. He’s just going to sit at that precipice of pain and pleasure, for quite a long time, I think!” Sandman says gleefully. 

Robin’s eyes are closed and he moans loudly, rubbing against the tube, trying to cum. The henchmen laugh as Robin wants to burst but it can’t happen. Robin flails around as the Sandman laughs as well.

“Please! Please let me cum!” Robin begs. His whole body is tingling as he’s right on the edge. He starts crying. “Please!” he says, rubbing against the tube.

“Stop this immediately!” Batgirl demands.

“I can, but I won’t, unless you give me what I want,” Sandman says slowly. “It’s quite simple. Will you both agree to serve me? Become my servants, my slaves, assist in my criminal empire, forswearing your former crimefighting lives?” Sandman says, leaning forward. 

Robin’s screams echo in the cave.

“O-okay. I will. I will obey you and become your servant. Just stop what you’re doing to Robin!” she says.

“I’ll do whatever you want, Sandman, just please let me cum!” Robin adds. 

Sandman nods at the henchman above Robin who pours the same pink sand on the Boy Wonder, dissolving everything except his cuffs. His exposed cock now swings in the tube as both heroes, now maskless, are cuffed completely naked before the Sandman. 

“And with that, we have seen the death of Batgirl and Robin. Now we shall see the birth of two new members of my team,” Sandman says triumphantly.

Both henchmen pour a black sand over the former heroes, more than any sand he’s used before. If fills the tubes with a black cloud they can’t help but inhale. With each breath, their free will leaves them. Their desire to resist abandons them. Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson become distant figures, people they pretend to be. Their hands fall to their sides as the black sand dissolves the cuffs. The tubes ascend to the ceiling.

“Step forward, my new slaves,” Sandman commands. The former heroes step towards him. 

They stand side by side, facing their new master. Sandman looks over their perfect, naked bodies with satisfaction. He grabs Dick’s rock hard cock and begins to stroke it while using his other hand to finger Barbara. Within minutes the two former heroes are orgasming to Sandman’s touch, cementing their fate forever.


End file.
